


幸运D的陷落

by Jade_Suu



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 12:49:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12081396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jade_Suu/pseuds/Jade_Suu





	幸运D的陷落

我喜欢评论>推荐>点赞  
给我评论我是最高兴的，但是我的所有原创同人都谢绝转载。  
转载我的同人我会去评论请求删除。如果48小时内转载者不删除文章，我就亲自文章删除。  
如果你喜欢我的故事，请给我评论，并且不要转载到自己的空间谢谢。

 

·steam上架FE之后打FE打到废寝忘食。二周目蓝词篇小玉给白野做的料理里放了某种香料。我就在想啊，游走在SE.RA.PH的美食侦探迦尔纳先生如果一不小心吃到了这种奇妙的果实之后会怎么样呢？  
·非常片面的我流私设和妄想，只打完一周目所以剧情顺承一周目。  
·故事里对SE.RA.PH的描写全都是杜撰臆想，请务必不要深究。  
·总而言之就是幸运D不小心失身了，幸运A++捡了个美人儿的故事~如果可以的话请继续。  
·啾娜出场在最后——还有下！！下！！！

 

【迦尔纳：幸运D的陷落】  
   
在那须野之战击破了白色巨人塞法卢后，一切都重新归于平静，被破坏掉大部分的SE.RA.PH开始自我重建，逐步出现了许多新的、未知的领域。  
   
而曾一度耽于逸乐的千年京，现如今也变成了欣欣向荣的繁华城市。虽然仍充斥着妖艳惑人、四季不败的繁樱，但那些看起来像是秦楼楚馆的红墙绿瓦却已经被热闹的街市、店铺所替代——毕竟曾经君临此处的女帝，已然成为一位安于平稳生活的人妻……  
   
迦尔纳喜欢站在千年京的某处高台，看着盛放的樱花漫天飞舞。他是平素嗜好清贫简洁的英雄，但是那位身着蓝色长袍的Caster所创造的这座充满繁花的城市，他并不觉得讨厌。作为在旧SE.RA.PH一度败北的英灵，按理来说本应该消失才对，可是不知为何迦尔纳却在此以无主状态现身，又在尚未做好觉悟的情况下被连哄带骗的劝诱到这千年京来——不要误会，迦尔纳并不是说在那位倾国的狐女帐下为臣有什么不好，相反的，Caster对他予以厚礼，所以施予的英雄也希望能够用赫赫战功来回馈这份礼遇。  
   
——然而，仗打完了，他们击溃了白色巨人，守护住了SE.RA.PH的稳定，现在眼下平和繁盛的景象就是最好的馈礼。  
   
施予的英雄沉思片晌，纵身从高台一跃而下……  
   
   
“迦尔纳先生，你是说你要离开这里了吗？”不似平素慵懒的模样，斜依着玉座的玉藻前坐直身子，今天的她不知为何身着一身酷似日本女子高中生一般的制服，但迦尔纳并无意过问。狐狸的耳朵上下耸动了一下，她正看着迦尔纳，金色的大眼睛里流淌出惊讶的神色，迫切的想要确认他的心意。  
   
“也算不上是离开，我还会回来的，只是现在千年京也十分平静，SE.RA.PH似乎也出现了许多新的区域，我想要抱着游历的目的四处转转，也许还能找到其他的英灵，或许还有机会与之前碰上的那位Assassin切磋枪技。”  
   
“啊啊~你们武人系的英灵还真是——也好，我听闻SE.RA.PH出现了印度风的领域，也许你会想要去看看。”狐女叹了口气，然后突然一把抱住坐在玉座旁的褐色长发、一袭白裙的少女，“那么请便吧食客先生~我会和‘夫君’一起好好治理千年京哒~随时欢迎你回来。”  
   
“了解了。”迦尔纳开始了灵子转换，他看了一眼被狐女紧贴着似乎有些窒息的少女，对方正挣扎着同他挥手致意，迦尔纳阖上眼，声音从灵子传送产生的光阵中传来，“那么再会了Caster，只要你仍身处日向之处，我的枪尖就只会朝向游星的化身——”  
   
   
SE.RA.PH被破坏掉的领域很大，而它在自我修复的过程中居然变得更加广阔，在矩阵之间穿梭甚至会转眼间忘记自己之前来的方向。施予的英雄并不在意自己从何处来，路过荒凉贫乏的区域他就会加快矩阵之间跃动的脚步，而遇见欣欣向荣的美景他也乐意为之驻足。  
   
在这个时间和空间极为奇妙的领域里穿梭，他见过流星划破长夜的瑰丽，也品味过焦土地域风中炙烤的热度。他曾栖息在不知名却繁茂的树林中，沐浴过父神的光辉，也曾踏足在河川里，追逐那些在波光粼粼的水面下肥美的鱼。  
   
——没错，大英雄迦尔纳，破格强度的Lancer，在SE.RA.PH中不断穿梭除了游历和寻找其他英灵的目的之外也掺杂了一点点他的个人兴趣，就是发掘美食。  
   
坐在河边听着自己生起的小火堆冒出的噼啪作响的火星子声，迦尔纳把穿在自己枪尖上的烤鱼送进口中。即便没有什么调料，但是被熏烤过的鱼肉仍散发着诱人的焦香，鱼皮被均匀翻面烤得酥脆，肥瘦恰好，带着一点被火烤出的油光。迦尔纳一边仔细的咀嚼品味着一边歪着脑袋似乎在思考什么，直到最后一口鱼肉被干净利落地吃完他才舔舔嘴唇，神态如常，可是眼神里似乎透着某种遗憾。  
   
“还应该放些盐。”他自言自语，忍不住想念起在千年京某处吃到过的西京味增烤鰆鱼的香味，不自觉的舔了舔嘴唇，活似某种猫科动物一般慵倦。  
   
迦尔纳站起身，谨慎地熄灭火堆，填饱肚子后他准备继续前行。在经过了新一轮的矩阵穿梭后，他踏上了之前从未涉足过的土地。  
   
脚下流淌着赤色的粗砂，炙热的空气蒸腾起来，炙烤着枪兵暴露在魔力武装之外的皮肤，空气好像变成了什么浓稠的介质，浑浊而又炙热地扑面而来，即便是日轮之子面对此等高温也觉得口干舌燥。然而即便是如此燥热的空气，其中却夹杂着一丝水腥气，可以断定的是前方一定有水源。  
   
迦尔纳不自觉的挥挥手，似是想要拨开紧紧缠绕着自己的炙热一般，他向前走去，脚下的赤砂随着他的动作退向两边，又同潮汐一般涌回来，这使得他每一步都不曾留下半点足迹。  
   
迦尔纳不知走了多久，风中水腥气越发的明显起来，他抬眼望去，不由得被目及之处的景象定住了心神。  
   
——那是一片湖，湖水的中心浮着一座宫殿，像是坐落在与世隔绝的梦境里一般。  
   
迦尔纳加快了脚步来到湖边，湖水碧绿清澈见底，就像一面镜子。而令他感到惊讶的是，湖中并没有游动的鱼，而是穿行着火红色、张着巨大双翅的鸟——毕竟这里是SE.RA.PH的新区域，没有人知道这里会诞生出什么。迦尔纳虽然有兴趣研究一下这些奇妙的、在水下飞行的鸟，但是他眼下对湖中的宫殿有着更大的兴趣。  
   
金色的宫墙，在灿灿日光下与湖中倒影熠熠闪光，圆拱形的城墙鳞次栉比，从远处看去，宫殿的水阁凉亭似乎有着精致的玉石以及木质雕刻。从建筑的结构上看，那是一座印度式宫殿，那么这里似乎就是玉藻前说的新诞生的印度风的区域了？这让迦尔纳忍不住产生了前往一探究竟的欲望。  
   
湖上没有桥，没有路，甚至也没有船，但这并难不倒迦尔纳，他轻盈地在水面上跳跃疾行，很快就步入了宫殿的大门。  
   
进入到了宫殿里，外面炙热的空气就好似被隔绝开一般那样清凉，宫殿的墙壁似乎是某种玉石建造的，迦尔纳好奇的伸出手，抚摸着石柱上精致的花纹，触手冰凉。穿流的风吹过一排排窗子，带来夹杂着水汽的凉意，似乎还卷袭着某种不知名的花果的甜香。迦尔纳忍不住闭上眼，感受着微风吹拂在脸上的惬意。  
   
宫殿里装饰华美，雕刻着花纹的木雕玉器也好，搭配着流苏的帷幔窗纱也罢，精致美丽的宝物一应俱全，然而这个宫殿空无一人，只能听得迦尔纳自己的脚步声。他寻着回廊一点点往里走，然后发现，这个宫殿是个环形建筑，被圈起来的中庭是座巨大的花园。  
   
花园里植物种类繁多且绿意盎然，海娜花、木兰花等等本不应在一起开放的花朵各色各异。水塘里莲花盛放，在这莲池边还长有一株参天巨树，树干极其粗壮，上面还爬满开着白花的藤蔓，看起来已有数百年甚至千年树龄，树根上被苔藓覆盖，甚至还长出一些蒲公英。迦尔纳正想弯下腰仔细查看那些毛茸茸又顽强的植物，却突然被树上掉下来的东西“咚”的一声砸中了脑袋。  
   
“啊……”迦尔纳发出吃痛的短呼，他困惑地揉揉脑袋被砸到的地方，低下头准备看看滚落在脚边的罪魁祸首到底是什么。“这是……果实？”  
   
砸在迦尔纳头上的东西看起来像是某种水果，迦尔纳把它捡起来，那枚果实足有拳头大小，形状看起来像是桃子一样，却又不像桃子的表皮有绒毛。它的表皮是红到发黑的颜色，十分光滑呈半透明状，看起来似乎是熟透了。迦尔纳把它举起来，迎着光看去，就像一颗巨大的红宝石，闪着同迦尔纳胸口的那块宝石同样的光泽。  
   
迦尔纳把它凑到鼻子底下闻了闻，只闻到一些植物的清香和诱人的甜味。哪怕是从不知名的树上掉下来的不知名的果子也好，从不介意尝试任何东西是否可以吃，且完全不挑食的迦尔纳几乎是毫不犹豫地张口咬了下去——  
   
事实证明，他一口咬下去，果实立即汁水四溢！  
   
果肉和表皮一样是紫红色的，和看起来形似桃子的外表不同，果实的味道却不似桃子而更像是葡萄，甜蜜又浓郁的味道在味蕾上爆炸开来，尝起来像是发酵过的水果酒，伴随着起沙的独特口感，每咬一口，果实都会挤出丰沛的果汁。在炙热的赤砂之海中行走多时而觉得有些口渴的迦尔纳，几乎是被这甜美又多汁的滋味冲击到了，碧色的眼睛里不自觉地绽放出惊喜的神色。  
   
——这个很好吃……  
   
赤色的果实沉甸甸的而且没有果核，汁水充足到会沿着迦尔纳的指缝流淌下来。他忍不住伸出舌尖，像是猫科动物似的舔舐着沾染在指尖和手腕上的赤色果汁。虽然吃得十分狼狈，但是迦尔纳却感到十分满足，他抬头看看树顶，即使被茂密的枝叶遮挡着，但是他还是能隐约看见挂在树上的赤色果实。  
   
——想要让留在千年京的友人们也尝尝看。  
   
抱着这种目的，迦尔纳飞身跃上树梢，而当他开始挑选那些成熟饱满的赤色果实时，却突然没来由地感觉到一阵头晕目眩。  
   
“……？？”他闭上眼晃晃脑袋，但那种眩晕感并没有减轻多少，并且随之而来的是一种难以言说的燥热。  
   
这种燥热灼痛了他的胃，并逐渐蔓延至他的四肢百骸。迦尔纳指尖颤抖握不住手里的东西，果实自他掌心滑落逐一掉进树下的莲花池里发出扑通扑通的水声。他感觉自己双膝发软，完全没办法保持重心稳坐在树顶，一不晃神，他就就从树梢上掉了下去。  
   
由于树下就是莲池，迦尔纳并没有摔伤，仅仅是抖落了几束莲蓬。池水的凉意让他觉得体内的燥热似乎有所平息，于是他迷迷糊糊地解除了武装，覆盖着他身体的那层黑色类似紧身衣一样的东西随着魔力解除而褪去，露出了枪兵莲藕一般白皙的肌肤。  
   
迦尔纳漂浮在池水中，修长的四肢和莲花莲叶缠绕在一起，感受着池水的冰凉抚慰着他燥热的身躯。  
   
然而，这片刻的好过并没有持续下去，几分钟之后，迦尔纳感觉那股子燥热似乎愈演愈烈起来，好像五脏六腑都在翻腾着煮沸，那些热流在他的血管里乱窜叫嚣——更糟糕的是，即便是生前也少经人事的高洁的布施者明显感觉到，他某处难以启齿的地方似乎慢慢变得兴奋挺立。  
   
——不会吧！？  
   
迦尔纳迷迷糊糊地腹诽着，艰难地转头望过去，赤红的果实漂浮在他身旁，散发着诱人的光泽。  
   
——因为这些果子？难不成是有毒吗？  
   
“唔嗯~”视线开始变得模糊起来，迦尔纳发出难耐的呻吟声，他甚至没法将自己灵子化传送去安全地带。  
   
好极了！此时此刻他将在某个无人的区域陷入昏迷，也许是一天也许是永远，谁知道呢……  
   
——啊，没有把果子带给千年京的友人们，真是太好了……  
   
施予的英雄庆幸地想着。  
   
视线变得更加模糊，迦尔纳只能看见SE.RA.PH新区域上空虚假的日光留下的白影，当他即将进入昏迷时，却突然被人从池水中捞了起来——那个人有着非常温暖的双手和清亮的嗓音。  
   
“……迦尔纳？”来人呼唤着他的名字，声音中似乎带有几分焦灼。  
   
——啊……这个人、我认识的……  
   
想到这，迦尔纳脱力地阖上眼，依靠在那双温暖的手的主人怀中，陷入昏迷。  
   
                                                                   —TBC—  
   
小问答：  
提问：迦尔纳先生为什么不用眼睛烤鱼呢？  
汤圆：试过了，会烤糊，不好吃。  
 

 

+++++++~\\(≧▽≦)/~  
   
啪啪啪转姊妹篇【阿周那：幸运A++的recapture】（施工中）  
   
   
   
   
 

 


End file.
